


Shut Him Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Squall knows just how to shut Zell up when he won’t stop talking. PWP
Relationships: Zell Dincht/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 7





	Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Shut Him Up  
  
Squall knows just how to shut Zell up when he won’t stop talking. PWP  
  
\---------------------/  
  
It was getting to be a long train ride. Zell wouldn’t stop talking! Normally the male would talk to himself as he punched the air but when he got bored he just wouldn’t shut up. Quistis was about to wail on him with her whip. Rinoa and Selphie were tapping their feet in anger, Squall could see the little vein on their foreheads throbbing in rage. ‘This car’s gonna be a blood bath.’  
  
Squall walked over and grabbed Zell, the male gasped and flailed as he was dragged out of the car and into the next one. The girls sighed in relief. “Finally some quiet!” They said in unison.  
  
Zell was thrown into a room on the farthest end of the new car. “Squall what the hell dude?” Zell said. “I mean if you wanted to talk you could have just asked, you didn’t have to get so rough with me, I mean how hard could it have been to say hey Zell I wanna talk, that’s all it wouldn’t be so hard would it. You always get so rough you should learn to communicate more.” On and on Zell spoke and Squall pushed the blonde up against the wall and gave him a kiss. Zell gasped and Squall thrust his tongue into the blonde’s mouth.  
  
The kiss lasted for several minutes Squall played with Zell’s tongue like a sinful dance, he felt Zell get hard in his tight pants and when the male whined he broke the kiss and Zell gasped for air. He fell to his knees looking up at Squall with a stunned look on his blushing face. “Wha?” Zell began and Squall grabbed his locks and rubbed him against the bulge in his pants. “Put your mouth to better use.” Squall said and released the blonde just long enough to undo his pants.  
  
Squall’s thick cock was pulled free it had a light curve at the tip and it had a strong manly scent. Zell gulped and his hands went to his own crotch to rub the bulge. Squall held the base of his cock and gave it a wag in front of the blonde’s face. “Suck it.” Zell obeyed and leaned forward and gave it a light lick. Zell’s hair was grabbed and the dark haired youth’s cock was forced into his mouth. “Come on hot dog boy suck it like you mean it.”  
  
Zell blushed and started bobbing his head sucking and licking Squall’s cock finding the taste strange but not bad. ‘This is a better use of his mouth for sure.’ Squall thought feeling his lust build up. The brunette pushed the blond down all the way on his cock forcing the man’s nose in his pubes. He let out a loud moan and came into the blonde’s sweet mouth. The taste was so good Zell came in his pants.  
  
Squall pulled his still hard cock out of Zell’s mouth. “Dude what’s gotten into you?” Zell moaned and Squall glared down at him. He grabbed his dick and slapped the blonde’s face with it. “Shut up.” Squall said tracing the tip of his dick along Zell’s tattoo. He thrust back into Zell’s mouth and began to face fuck the blonde’s mouth. Squall’s thrusts had his balls spanking Zell’s chin.  
  
Zell let out muffled moans and gasps which only pleasured Squall. Zell came in his shorts again and the moans drove Squall over the edge he came down Zell’s throat. Zell and Squall returned to the main car. Zell’s face was bright red. Zell went to the corner and punched the air quietly hoping the girls wouldn’t notice his cum soaked shorts. The girls didn’t know what Squall did to shut him up but they planned to turn to Squall for all their silencing Zell needs.  
  
End


End file.
